Similarity
by Ekoko
Summary: Kyou and Yuki and a little bit of confusion. Thinking is so difficult... (Tags: Kyou x Yuki, shounen-ai)


  
  
... Meh.  
  
This takes place at night by the way, incase you can't figure it out. stupid thing to say at the very beggining  
  
... I'm hungry... And tired. It's, like, 3:40 AM here. I bet this is loaded with Typos, I'm half asleep.  
  
:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::  
  
"I hate you." Kyou whispers, and his voice is just so very unusually quiet.   
  
"I know." Yuki says, sitting up. The moonlight reflects off his silver hair, and it makes his silhouette almost glow. He's smiling softly, and looking right at Kyou.  
  
Kyou frowns. "That's not, I mean, I don't..." Kyou says, and stutters a few times before he lets out a frustrated growl, running a hand through his hair. "That's not what I mean!" He finally shouts, but because they are both smart enough to be quiet, and it was meant to be loud, it sounds like normal volume talking.  
  
"Then what do you mean?" Yuki asks. He sounds peaceful, and helpful, and kind, and too many other adjectives, and even some that don't exist, but if you said them everyone would understand perfectly. Anyone watching would either be happy that they're in the same room and not killing eachother, or confused, because they're in the same room and not killing eachother.   
  
"I don't know what I mean!" Kyou's voice has lowered, but not very much. "And that's the problem," He bursts out again after a moment of silence, "You make it hard to think! Whenever I'm around you I just can't do anything, and my brain stops working, so I fight you and yell at you, because anything else is just too confusing!" Kyou's voice is raising, and he's almost reached the level of a normal person's shout.   
  
There is no worry that he will wake someone up. They can all sleep through Kyou's shouting, and Kyou's shout and a normal person's shout are very much different.  
  
Yuki just stares at Kyou, with a blank, almost bored expression. "Frustrated?" He asks, pushing himself up into a more upward position instead of the slouching he'd been doing. "Or," he says with a smirk, "Maybe you're just grumpy from lack of sleep. Take more naps, Kitten."  
  
Kyou fumes silently, wishing that he wasn't afraid of waking people up, but regardless of that, he's still debating whether or not he should begin shouting at Yuki. He chose no.  
  
Kyou yawns, despite himself, and becomes slightly embarrassed. He wishes that he hadn't, because it's almost like proving that Yuki is right.   
  
Yuki frowns and almost looks worried. "You should go to bed though, it is late..." He says with sincerity, eyeing his own pillow that has slipped over to sit beside him.  
  
But Kyou just shrugs. "I take naps up on the roof, so I'll be fine."  
  
"Fine, whatever, but go to bed so that I can go to bed."  
  
Kyou realizes that he's causing problems by being where he is. And while this would usually sadden him - he's always in the way - he recognizes, and can single out the slight teasing to Yuki's voice.   
  
"I don't think I will." He says, just to piss off Yuki, because it's fun to torment him, and because... He doesn't want to leave, and go to the livingroom, and be alone, and be away from Yuki, and-  
  
"Go to sleeeeep." Yuki whines, sounding particularly childish. Kyou wonders if the girls at school know anything about how he is when he's tired.   
  
"Fine," Kyou says, uncharacteristicly over-acting another yawn and simply letting himself fall next to Yuki. "I'll just sleep here." He says, and he expects Yuki to tell him to go to his own bed, and to leave so he can sleep, or anything else that's a response to his argument-challenge. But Yuki doesn't.   
  
Yuki just gives a sort of shrug, moves his pillow back, slides down into a lying position again, and curls up just a little bit closer. And perhaps he's a bit closer than normal friends would be, and he's definately closer than a rival should be, but he's tired, and Kyou is realizing that he's tired too.  
  
So when Yuki becomes even closer to Kyou, it's brushed off as being because he's getting closer and closer to being asleep. And when, in a dazed, half-asleep, not-thinking-at-all moment he lifts the blanket for Kyou to come under too, Kyou accepts. So they're sleeping in the same bed, but neither of them really care, and even if in the morning, when they're thinking properly, one of them cares, the other can calm them down. Or make them more angry - but in a way that's soothing interaction for these too.  
  
Things are so much easier when you just fight instead of talk. Or if you sleep. But talking is awkward, especially with someone you wish you could know better. Kyou feels like he knows Yuki better than he thinks he knows him, because thinking and feeling are different things.   
  
Kyou and Yuki are very... Similar.  
  
:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::....:::::  
  
Woot. First Fruits Basket fanfic ever. Meh.  
  
But-uh, yeah. I've only just gotten to read the first three manga - borrowed from mah friend.   
  



End file.
